I Can Help
by DERANGEDauthor24
Summary: Parents are supposed to love their children. That is not the case with Ivan's father, Winter. When 14 year old Ivan is abused by his father, he is forced to retreat inside himself. At the same time, Ivan sees a strange boy named Toris who claims he can "Help" him..Could this boy really help him? HUMAN NAMES USED!


**I Can Help**

**My new story... Its not on my most important list yet.. But if I get three reviews for this chapter, I'll post another chapter and work more on it. Mentions the Soviet occupation of the Baltics. If I get any of my facts wrong, please tell me right away!**

**Rating: T **

**Characters: Russia/Ivan & Lithunia/Toris**

**SUMMARY: Parents are supposed to love their children. That is not the case with Ivan's father, Winter. When 14 year old Ivan is abused by his father, he is forced to retreat inside himself. As his friends start to notice the difference of attitude, they begin to desert him. At the same time, Ivan sees a strange boy named Toris who claims he can "Help" him... Could this boy really help him, or would he just hurt him more than he already is? HUMAN NAMES USED!**

**Chapter 1: Safety**

A five year old boy held a doll with a large smile, and button eyes. The doll also had a pair of blue pants and a white dress shirt.

"Toris, Mommy said that if I'm good today while we take a family picture, you can be in it." The little sand blonde haired boy slowly combed his hair, and patted the doll's head,"Daddy said that if i'm bad though, he'll spank me. So we have to be super good!" He smiled.

_"Of course, Ivan. We must behave so 'Daddy' doesn't hurt y-you! Daddy seems to dislike me...It makes me sad..."_ The doll's face seemed to twist into an angry sad look.

"Oh Toris, Daddy loves you! You can't just say that he doesn't because he's so grumpy and cold all the time! You're like the best brother ever!"  
_"I-I am?"_ The doll looked thoughtful and calm now, his sewn on mouth folding into a half smile half frown.

"Yes! Of course! Now lets go downstairs so Daddy doesn't yell!"

_"Of course.. Brother?"_ The doll's face carved its self into another smile and froze.

Ivan smiled brightly,"Oh yes! Brother!" He trotted down to the living room, where his Mama waited with a big smile on her face.

Her mother had sand blonde hair, just as he did and violet eyes. People said that he looked just like her, and there were some rumors that Ivan's daddy wasn't his real father. Although Ivan did not know that, he knew his daddy held alot of anger towards him. He couldn't figure out why...

"Ivan, honey, would you please sit next to me?" His mother smiled at him, and gently touched his arm. Ivan nodded obediently, and sat down on the bench, and watched his father come walking down the stairs.

Ivan looked up at his father with a big grin, hoping he'd be pleased with him. He didn't want his father to hurt him, or Toris like the one time he threatened to burn the doll because Ivan was talking to Toris too loudly.

_"I told you...D-Daddy hates me..."_ The doll cried out to Ivan. Ivan just hugged the doll tightly.

"Boy. You haven't been hearing voices again have you? This Toris of yours?" His dad growled.

Ivan gulped,"N-No sir.."

Ivan's mother smiled softly,"Oh Wint... Stop that. He's only 5. They pretend."

Ivan's father sighed,"What about the Condition?"

Ivan's mother froze. "He won't... We've done everything we could to make sure he doesn't..."

"You did. But your parents encourage it!" He growled lowly.

Ivan looked up at his parents completely lost in the mess. he didn't understand what they meant. He liked his grandpa and granny.

His grandpa was an old stocky man who told him about the ghosts of indians and the purpose of dreamcatchers. His grandma told him about demons, and lost souls that had been captured in material items such as his doll. Toris had been a little boy like him, and they talked constantly, and Toris told him about his life in Lithunia during the 1940s. He'd been killed by Soviets when he was 7. Ivan constantly apologized for the crime his country had done against him.

Toris had always just smiled and said it was okay and that he had gotten his revenge. Ivan didn't understand what that meant, but he went along with it. He couldn't help but feel that there was something else to Toris.

He didn't want to believe that Toris was mean, or evil. Toris was so kind to him...

~Two Years Later~

"IVAN PUT THE DOLL IN THE BOX!"

"No!" Ivan screamed, now 7, running from his angry father.

"The doll told you that it was your fault that he died! Put it in the box! When you stop saying that you deserve to die, You can have it back!" He ripped it from the weak grasp of the 7 year old, and put it in the old chest, and picked up the chest, carrying it up into the attic.

"Nooo! Toris!" Ivan screamed.

_"Brother! Save me! I'm dying... Ow! Oh god, I'm bleeding!"_

"DO YOU HEAR THAT?! HE'S DYING IN THERE! GET HIM OUT!"

His father stared at him coldly."No Ivan. This is for your own good."

~~Three years later~~

"Ivan, throw me the ball! Hahaha!" His dad seemed much happier now that Ivan's doll was gone. Without the doll, Ivan was able to communicate easily with his dad, and express his feelings that his dad hated him.

His dad assured him that he didn't hate him, he was just worried about him, and explained that so many people in his mother's side would commit sucide after collecting some object, and hearing voices. He didn't want his young son to do the same.

Ivan was much more content now that his father was close to him, and he was able to talk about stuff together.

Slowly, they had grown so close, that they spent all their time together.

To the point where they didn't see the warning signs of Ivan's own mother's depression, and soon... self harm, and hatred.

They didn't know she had her own object that had been cursed.

Too wrapped up in themselves, they didn't see the amount of tiresome holding out of the woman as she felt herself being drawn by Natalia the lost soul captured in her necklace. Natalia was obsessed with the woman's son. She wanted him to be hers.

She decided to take the woman's body, and convince the boy to love her.

Slowly, the woman heard the voice of Natalia screaming at her to die, and to hate herself. She called her horrible names, and caused the woman to actually hate herself over the years.

The day of Ivan's 13th birthday, the woman's soul died.

Within 8 months, Natalia attempted over and over to seduce the boy. Soon, the father realized that the mother's soul was long gone, and began to hate their son, no, her son. The boy that killed his love of his life.

He could no longer take it. He hid his hatred for the boy, and then..

The woman left. Natalia had found a new interest.

And... He snapped.

~Ivan's POV~

Before mom left, dad wasn't a monster. He was nice. He was my dad, and my best friend. Before mom left, I didn't believe in ghosts. Before mom left, I didn't believe that someone could want someone to die so much it hurt. Before mom left, I was safe. I had a great group of friends who at times, drove me nuts with all the "In Russia.." jokes. Before mom left, Life was Perfect..

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BRAT! YOU CAUSED HER TO LEAVE! YOU DID! YOU!" My dad screamed at me as he attempted to choke me.

I cried out,"Papa! S-stop!" I was weak, He terrified me, and I knew if I resisted it would only be worse.

"SHUT UP!"

Slap!

"Papa..."

Something dug into my skin and I screamed.

before my mom left...

I didn't know the boy named Toris..

**Okay thats the first chapter. hehe. Please review!**


End file.
